The saiyans from another world
by Narancia is best boy
Summary: While in hell searching for their past enemies Goku and Gohan find a mysterious portal which sends them to planet Earthland! Upon hearing something from his son, Goku subconsciously tries to find women to mate with. Come and join the Saiyans and the Fairy Tail guild on a very long adventure! Rated M for violence and future lemons. GokuXharem and GohanXharem
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

I don't own the Dragon ball franchise or fairy tail credit goes to the respective owners.

This story takes place 1 year after the cell games was finished and 4 years after Natsu and most of the fairy tail members have disappeared during the Tenrou island S-class exams.

Gohan, an 11 year old boy who lives with his mother named Chi-Chi at a place called Mt. Paozu. His father, Goku has died protecting the earth from Cell who was about to self-destruct after he had reverted back to his 2nd form.

During the battle with Cell, Gohan has entered the Super Saiyan 2 transformation and had put an end to the terror of Cell.

An year has passed by and Gohan kept training to protect the planet and his loved ones. Even though Chi-Chi didn't liked the idea of her son training and not studying, there wasn't much she could do. She was still really sad that Goku has died during the battle, but she has a dark dark secret that could not only destroy her family but also the trust and innocence of Gohan.

* * *

 _ **Not too far from the Son household**_

Gohan was walking back to his house after a few hours of intense training. He was pretty hungry to say the least. On his way back he thinking about how to cover his weaknesses and how much he misses his father because he still thinks it is his fault his father has died.

Gohan's appearance has not changed that much: he grew a few inches taller, his hair was still the same old spiky hairstyle from during the Cell games. He also grew his tail back a month after the Cell games. The outfit he is wearing is the same from when he and his friends fought Broly. His outfit also has a cape, but he only wears the neck weight. **(A/N: the movies are cannon in this fic :D)**

Gohan: Maybe if I try to dodge KI blasts more often instead of taking them head on like father, then I could try to counter attacks more frequently and defeat my enemies quicker. I wish dad was still alive so that way I can have a very strong sparring partner, and why do I sense an second presence in the house? Must be nothing. He continued walking back.(Oh boy is he wrong :p)

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on king Kai's planet rock (Cell destroyed his original planet)**_

Goku a man of 30 years old (chronology 28 years old) has been living at king Kai's place for. It has been an whole year since he had died against Cell.

He was constantly watching over Gohan and the rest of family and friends.

During his training Goku also discovered a way to go Super Saiyan 2 and he also grew back his tail. His outfit consists of an blue undershirt and instead of the orange upper shirt, he changed the color to green and same can be said for his pants. He did this because he sometimes saw his son wearing the orange version of his outfit so he decided to give his son the honor of wearing the classic orange outfit.

He also saw king Kai walking around nervously. He then decided to ask what's wrong. **(A/N: he basically has his AF clothing even though it isn't canon!)**

Goku: Hey King Kai you are acting kinda worried, what is wrong?

King Kai: Goku, remember that one time when you and Pikkon went to hell to stop Cell, Frieza, king Cold and the Ginyu force?

Goku: Yeah… what about that?

King Kai: Well it seems that they broke free from their prison cells, and not only that they have also launched an assault on the guards down in hell.

Goku in a shocked tone: B-but that is terrible! I have to go down there to battle them as soon as I can!

King Kai: Not only that… it seems that they have unlocked the cells for: Turles, lord Slug, Cooler, Android 13, Broly and some others!

Goku: Crap! King Kai, quickly you have to call Pikkon and tell him to get ready! I cannot do this on my own there are simply to much of them!

King Kai: That is the problem! Pikkon wouldn't make it time if I were to call him! The south quadrant is pretty is far from here, and even with Pikkon's amazing speed he would still not make it!

Goku: There has to be someone who can assist me in hell, and I am pretty sure those guys in hell have done some serious training!

King Yemma (telepathically): Goku! Goku! Can you hear me?!

Goku: King Yemma! What is wrong?

King Yemma: This time it seems I may neglect the rules and allow you to get an helper from Earth! You may teleport to Earth for one minute.

Goku: King Yemma, thanks a bunch one minute is enough ! Alright time to think who I am going to ask…

(Goku does the thinking pose)

King Kai: Have you decided who you will take with you?

Goku* smiling*: Oh I exactly know who I am going to take.

As he uses instant transmission to teleport to Earth.

* * *

 _ **Back to planet Earth**_

Gohan can be seen walking to his house. His tail wagging indicating that he is in an happy mood. His happiness is about to be damn ruined. He neared his house and he was just about to enter his house when he heard his mother moaning a random name **.(A/N: I am to lazy to think about names so sorry!).**

Gohan: What was that? Was that mother who was screaming a name? She could be in serious trouble! I have to help her!

 **(Poor Gohan D:)**

Gohan was running down the hall to living room and with every step he made he could hear that the moaning was becoming louder and louder. Before he entered the living room he stopped just to peek through the door to see what was going on. What he sees has scarred him for life….

He saw his OWN mother getting fucked hard in the pussy by another man while the man was sucking on her breast. He's sucking hard enough to the point there was coming milk out of her breast while he was squeezing the other breast. Not only that but Gohan could also see the man's sperm and his mom's cum all over the place.

Chi-Chi in a slutty tone: YES! YES! YES! OH FUCK YES I'M CUMMING AGAIN!

KEEP GOING! THIS WILL BE THE NINTH TIME TODAY I CAME. FUCK THIS NAUGHTY SLUT UNTIL SHE CANNOT WALK! YOU ARE OVER NINE THOUSAND TIMES BETTER THAN MY DECEASED HUSBAND! **(Pun intended btw :p)**

Gohan(crying): M-m-mother?

Chi-Chi: G-g-g-gohan? (Shit! I have been captured!)

Gohan(still crying): Mother what is going on?

Chi-Chi: There is nothing going on honey, really there is nothing going on.

Man?: Wait you are an MOM? That makes this even better!

At this point gohan's sadness has been replaced by anger. He is so angry that he turned into an Super Saiyan.

Man?: Wow you can turn blonde? That is pretty dope! I wish I could do that.

Gohan in his Super Saiyan state punches the man out of the house almost killing him. Chi-Chi gasps in awe because how mad her son is.

Ssj Gohan in a angry tone: Mom how long has this been going on?! What will dad think if he sees this?!

Chi-Chi scared: W-wait, Gohan I can explain!

Ssj Gohan still angry: THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN! YOU CHEATED ON DAD. I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!

* * *

 _ **Capsule Corp gravity room**_

Vegeta: What on earth is kakarot's son doing! (He felt Gohan's energy rising to dramatically high levels)

* * *

 _ **Mountains**_

Piccolo: Gohan whatever you're doing stop that! Fuck at this point his anger will destroy earth completely. I must stop him before it's to late!

As he rushed to the son household.

* * *

 _ **Back to Gohan**_

Ssj Gohan: JUST BECAUSE HE IS DEAD DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN JUST SHOVE HIM AWAY LIKE THAT!

Chi-Chi crying: Please Gohan I beg for your forgiveness….

Ssj Gohan: I DON'T GIVE A FUCK! FROM WHAT I HAVE HEARD YOU WERE PROBABLY ENJOYING YOURSELF!

Before Gohan could say some more Goku quickly appeared!

Gohan back to his base: F-father!

Goku: There is no time to talk we have to go right now!

Goku leaves with Gohan back to the other world and with leaving an still crying Chi-Chi behind.

* * *

 _ **Other world**_

Goku and Gohan appear on top of snake way.

Gohan: D-dad?

Goku: Hey Gohan! Long time no see.

Gohan quickly gave his father a hug. Goku just returned the hug

Gohan with tears in his eyes: Dad I have missed you so much!

Goku: I have missed you too son. You sure have grown big during this year.

Gohan: Why am I in the other world? Did I die?!

Goku: No, son you are still alive… you don't have a halo like I do.

*As he sweat drops*

Gohan: Then what is the reason I am here? (How is he acting so calm? He is acting like Nothing has happened!)

Goku: You see… it Seems our past enemies are up to no good in hell. They are rampaging all around the place, and that is only the beginning they have also grown a lot stronger since the last time we saw them.

Gohan(surprised): B-but that is impossible! How did they break free?!

Goku: I don't know it either, son, but that means we have to stop and defeat them again, but be on your guard they could have learned each other's technique's.

Gohan: Which ones broke out?!

Goku: As far as I can tell: Cell, Frieza, king Cold, lord Slug, Cooler, Turles, Android 13, Dr. Gero and Broly. **(A/N:Bojack didn't happen… yet, and Broly has died btw even though he returns 2 movies later but this time that is not going to happen)**

Gohan: Quickly, we have to stop them!

Goku: That is the reason why I brought you here, Gohan.

Gohan: Well, how are going to get in hell?

Goku: Easy, we just have to Jump off Snake Way. We have to jump now Gohan, otherwise we might be too late.

Gohan: Alright let's do this! _(I shouldn't tell what happend with mom just yet, if I do he might not concentrate during battle)_

* * *

 _ **In hell**_

The father and son duo arrived in hell

Goku: Well here we are son… welcome to hell.

Gohan: WOW… hell is so much different than I have Imagined. I thought it would be much more scary and freakier than this.

Goku: I had the same thoughts, Gohan.

Gohan: Wait… where are Cell, Frieza and the others?

Goku: It is certainly weird that they aren't here. They could be a little farther ahead.

Gohan: Well let's just keep going.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile on Earth**_

Piccolo: That is strange… I could have sworn that I not only felt Goku's presence, but I also can't feel Gohan's presence anymore.

Just as Piccolo arrived at the Son household he heard someone crying. You can all guess who that is….

Piccolo: Chi-Chi! What's wrong!

Chi-Chi still crying: Gohan found out!

Piccolo *confused*: I don't think I'm following you, found out about what?

Chi-Chi: About my secret affair!

Piccolo *confused*: Wait I don't think I am following you.

Chi-Chi: Ever since Goku has died I was having secret affairs with other men occasionally.

Piccolo: What! How long has this been going on!

Chi-Chi: Ever since Cell killed Goku.

Piccolo: I can't believe this… not only did you lose all of your child's trust, but you have also betrayed your own husband or in this matter ex-husband! That's it I am done with you!

Just like that piccolo left a still sad Chi-Chi behind.

Piccolo *thinking*: I wonder what Gohan will tell Goku...

* * *

 _ **In hell**_

Gohan and Goku are still in hell trying to find their past enemies but unfortunately to no avail.

Gohan tired: Daaaaaad we have been walking for hours, and we still haven't found them.

Goku: Come on Gohan just have some patience.

Just when Gohan was about to give up on ever finding their past enemies when they see an weird type of portal thing.

Goku: That's weird… I have never seen this thing around here…

King Kai (telepathic): Goku, Gohan can you guys hear me?

Goku: Oh hey king Kai what's up?

King Kai (telepathic): I have figured out what happened to Cell and the others.

Goku: Oh and what happend?

King Kai (telepathic): It seems that they all went through that weird portal.

Goku: Well and who made that thing?

King Kai (telepathic): It was none other than doctor Gero himself. He sure is a genius if he can create portals like that.

Gohan: That bastard! They must have escaped through that portal. Even I don't know what is on the other side of that thing.

Goku: Where does that portal lead to?

King Kai (telepathic): Like I just said I have no idea, but I know one thing: because of that weird greenish color that portal has it most likely leads to another dimension.

Goku: Well there is one way to find out… we are going to enter that portal!

Gohan *surprised*: Wait what! Dad we don't even know where that portal will bring us! It could bring us somewhere where we don't belong!

Goku: And That is the reason we are going inside in that thing. See you on the other side, Gohan!

As he jumps In the portal.

Gohan: Wait for me!

As he jumps in the portal as well

King Kai: I swear to god that man will be the death of me… oh wait I am already dead, poor me…

* * *

 _ **Earthland age x788 outskirts of Magnolia**_

Gohan sarcastic: Oh great we're are lost in who knows where, and we still haven't found them.

Goku: Cheer up son we will find them. And besides look at this place! It is beautiful! It looks just like Earth but it also looks like we are in some sort of forest. It can't be that bad I mean what is the worst that could happen?

Gohan: Wait, where did the portal go?! It just disappeared out of nowhere! Our only way back has just right disappeared in front of our eyes!

Goku: Well this is the reason why I always have an Container with capsules with me.

Gohan: How is that going to help us?

Goku: It has a lot of convenient stuff.

Gohan: Like?

Goku: Well this container contains capsules for: a house, food, a gravity room, a spaceship, a submarine and lots of more! The house even has a gravity chamber and another door to the time chamber!

Gohan: Well some of those things are unneeded but it is always useful to have an house and food. We should probably ask some people where we are though. This doesn't look too familiar.

Goku: That's the spirit!

Gohan *in his head*: Even though I will never forgive mom or myself for not stopping her from doing that.

Gohan: Um, dad there is something I have to tell you…and I don't think you will be happy after hearing this.

Goku: Sure thing, Gohan lay it on me!

Gohan: Well…

Gohan explains what happened on earth and how he ended up finding his mother being fucked by a random man he had never seen in his entire life. Hearing this made Goku spill out tears of sadness and anger. His own wife! How could his own wife do this to him? Well it happened anyway. After telling this Gohan could see that there is something wrong with his father. He was clutching his own heart.

Gohan worried tone: Father?! What's wrong?! Answer me?! Please tell me!

No response

King Kai (telepathic): Goku snap out of it!

Gohan: King Kai? How can you talk to us?

King Kai (telepathic): Still the same way as usual, but the connection is very weak.

Gohan: Can please tell me what's wrong with my dad?

King Kai (telepathic): It seems that Goku is heart broken. Whenever that happens to an pure blooded Saiyan like himself the only cure is…

Gohan: what Is it?

King Kai (telepathic): That he would need to have multiple women to mate.

Gohan surprised: WHAT?!

King Kai (telepathic): Yes I'm sorry kid but that is the only way for him to keep going. There isn't a other cure I'm afraid.

Gohan: So essentially my father will have to marry more than one woman? Why does this sound so weird?

King Kai (telepathic): But this also will mean that Goku will act more Saiyan like in bed with the women he chooses or to put it in more easier terms: aggressive. Hell he could even show some impressive moves you know what I mean?

Gohan: It will be hard to get used to having multiple mothers…this sounds so wrong and creepy at the same time…but at least it will be better than staying with Chi-Chi.

Just by saying that name Gohan got kind of angry and raised his power level by a bit, but he quickly lowered it.

Gohan then imagined his dad with other women in their house but he quickly shrugged it off as if it never happens. He didn't even know why he thought about such ludicrous.

Gohan *curious tone*: Say King Kai what kind of women does my dad like?

King Kai (telepathic): Well from what he once told me he mostly likes women who care about him and his family. He doesn't care if she is weak or strong. He also doesn't really care if she is pretty or not. Oh and he also likes it if a woman can cook really good.

Gohan: I wonder if we can find a woman or in this case "women" who has that whole Bundle…

And then out of nowhere something shiny was falling from the sky. It was heading straight for Gohan, but he manages to catch the thing before it causes any sort of damage.

Gohan *confused*: What in the world is this thing? It has the same shape as the dragon radar, but something is different instead of the usual radar this seems to be a Monitor displaying a… heart? What could this mean?

King Kai (telepathic): I have no clue what that thing can do, Gohan, but I have little to no energy left to talk, so good luck in this new world!

Gohan: Thank you King Kai. Dad are feeling okay? You aren't hurt too much, are you?

Goku *still in a bit of pain*: Yeah… thank you Gohan.

Gohan *thinking*: (I shouldn't tell him what King Kai just said so that way he won't try his best trying to find "women" it is the best if does this subconsciously)

Just as Gohan was thinking he saw that something was… off about his father. On one note he was surprised and on the other note he kind off happy about his change of appearance. What Gohan first saw was Goku's look. Goku basically looks 16-17 right now, which means he can probably attract more women,and not only that his halo was gone which means he has been resurrected!

For some weird reason his dad looks to be 3 inches taller than usual, but that could probably be his imagination.

Goku: Umm, Gohan why are staring at me like that? Do I have something on my face?

Gohan then takes his father to an lake to get him to see himself. What Goku saw completely blows his mind away. Not only is he alive again but he looks 10 years younger. He also noticed that he had grown a little bit taller. What could this possibly mean? Was this some sort of effect of the portal they had gone through? Is this the effect of staying longer in hell? Those are questions of the unknown.

Goku *touching his cheeks*: WOW I did not expect this at all!

Gohan: I was just as surprised as you father. It isn't everyday that you see your father getting resurrected and suddenly becoming younger, and growing taller...

Goku: Well now that is settled let's start by exploring this new world. The first thing we should do is explore this forest, and finding some people to ask where we exactly ended. We can't exactly leave this world until we find Cell and the others, and send them back to where they belong

Gohan: Right!

Goku and Gohan realized that they were in a forest of some sort forest, so they head even deeper into the forest. They know they could pretty much fly over the forest, but they decided to take it slowly, until they come across a stone staircase leading upwards to who knows where. The stairs where made out of stone so the two Saiyans decided to scale the stone stairs. They were noticing they are scaling some sort hill. When they reached the top of the staircase Gohan saw a sign that read the words **"Fairy tail"**. Up ahead they saw a small tavern with one floor. Gohan also noticed a weird logo.

Gohan: Fairy tail? Sounds like a unusual name. What do you think dad?

Goku *with stars in his eyes*: Does that mean they have fairies inside? That sounds really cool don't you think so Gohan?

Gohan *sweat drops*: I'm pretty sure there is another meaning for this word… whatever it means.

* * *

 **Down the stairs…**

We can see three people at the beginning of the staircase all of them had some sort of cowboy/cowgirl type of of them were wearing a cowgirl hat.

One person was an man of average height with long black hair. One of his bangs was obsecurring his right eye. He was also wearing an brown cowboy poncho that covered almost half his body.

The second person was a woman with long green hair tied in a braid. She was also rocking red lipstick and was wearing a pretty revealing outfit that showed her bust and to top it of she also wears a dark colored cowgirl hat.

The third and last person was an little girl who was about 3 years. She had dark green hair also tied in a braid just like the second person and she was also wearing a cowgirl hat.

?: So Bisca even though you're my wife I have to admit it you are still the best partner to go on a job request. It will be even more fun if we take our little Asuka next time for another job request, but still it would be a less dangerous job than this one.

Asuka *childish tone*: yaaay I love jobs!

Bisca: Awwww Alzack you are still my dear husband and partner for almost all of missions. It is just a shame that the spirit of current fairy tail is so low since most of our members have passed away during the destruction of Tenrou island. I really really miss them a lot. It would also be a lot of fun if the others would come with us.

Alzack: Bisca! Don't say things like that! Yeah I know… sometimes it is still kind of hard to get over their "disappearance", but eventually we will get there, and don't call them dead. I still believe that they are alive you just have to cling on to hope just like Romeo and I do, because even if the light ahead for Fairy tail is meager you must never give up! Even if this is all we have we still have to stick together.

But Bisca suddenly began to cry which kind of surprised both Alzack and even little Asuka.

Alzack *worried tone*: Honey? What is wrong? Why are you crying so suddenly?

Asuka was also worried. She rarely saw her mother cry like that. Even if she cried it wasn't as bad as this time. She always saw her mother as a strong willed person who would fight to protect.

Asuka *worried tone*: M-mommy why are crying?

Bisca *crying*: I can't I just can't! It is too hard! It is just too hard to get over their disappearances! Even though I want to get over it I don't want to lose hope I just can't help it! Every night I think back about when I, Lucy, Erza, Cana, Levy, Juvia, Mira, Lisanna, Laki, Wendy, Kinana and sometimes even Carla would talk about random things or about the guild itself. Now it is just Laki, Kinana and me! I miss those times! I miss it whenever Erza has to get in between Natsu and Gray to stop their random fights! I miss it when Juvia is constantly stalking "her Gray-sama". I miss it when Levy always gets called "shrimp by Gajeel. I miss it whenever Lucy would sometimes talk shit about Natsu around his back. I miss the presence of the Strauss siblings. I miss it whenever Mira and Erza are arguing again, or whenever she is looking to fight or bully other members of the guild **.(A/N: I decided to keep Mirajane's old personality, because some people including myself are wondering what fairy tail would be like if Mirajane still had her "she-devil" personality.)**

Alzack then suddenly kisses Bisca which causes Bisca to close her eyes on Instinct and of course calming her down.

Asuka: Eeeeeewwwwwww That is SO grosss!

Alzack: Thing about the past won't resolve anything, Bisca. That will only make you more sad.

Bisca: I guess you're right dear. Looking in the past won't help anything we just have to look into the future!

Alzack: that's the spirit!

As they were walking up the stone staircase Bisca couldn't help but wonder when Alzack became so bold with her.

Bisca *in her head*: ( He was acting so bold towards me. I never expected that from him since I was the one to ask to marry me. Maybe I should reward Alzack tonight)

But Asuka then breaks her thoughts by noticing something.

Asuka *excited tone*: Mommy, Daddy Look over there! There are people over there!

Alzack: People? We don't get a lot of visitors lately since we are the weakest guild in all of Fiore now unfortunately...

Then they see two persons standing at the top of the staircase facing the fairy tail sign. What intrigued the gun mages the most was their hair. They have never in their life seen hair like that, it was defying the laws of physics and gravity in any way possible.

But then again Natsu's hair was pink so maybe they were rocking a lot of hair gel.

Bisca then noticed something else. She saw something brown but furry wrapped their waists, and even she has never seen a belt with fur, but she thought nothing of it anyway. Asuka found their clothes to be really colorful and cheery. Alzack tried to speak to the two strangers.

Alzack: Umm excuse me you two, but could you tell me who you guys are, and what brings you two here?

The two strangers then turned around to face the two gun mages and their little child.

The first one to turn around was a teen around the age of 16-17. He was wearing a outfit consisting of an green shirt, green pants, dark blue boots and a blue undershirt. He also appeared to be a 2 inches taller than Alzack. Bisca got a good look at the tall stranger and she had to admit that he looks really handsome and pretty and all. She also had to admit that if she was Cana or Mira she would have jumped the tall stranger right now even though if they didn't know him. The tall stranger then gave a wide toothy grin which caused Bisca to blush because of how innocent it looked.

The second stranger was a kid of about 11 to 12 years old. He was wearing purple no sleeve shirt along red wristbands, and some sort of weird elf shoes which they found funny especially Asuka. Bisca got a good look at the child about the same size of Wendy. She thought he could give Blue Pegasus a run for their money in terms of handsomeness. She also noticed how much alike the two strangers looked maybe they are brothers or cousins or something.

Asuka *pointing at Gohan's shoes*: Haha, what are those?!

Gohan: Ummm… shoes?

Alzack: Asuka! That is not a very nice thing to say!

Then he turned back to Goku and Gohan.

Alzack: I am very sorry about my daughter's behavior. Now back to where we were, so what are your names?

Goku: My name is Son Goku! But you can just call me Goku.

Gohan: And my name is Son Gohan!

Alzack: Well it is nice to meet you two! My name is Alzack Connell, and this here is my wife Bisca Connell, and last but least this is my and Bisca's daughter Asuka Connell.

Asuka: Hiiiiii.

Gohan then shook the little hand of Asuka.

Goku: Nice to meet you two as well! So what does this Fairy Tail even mean? Are there literally fairies inside of that tavern?

Bisca: What? No of course there are no real fairies in there it is just the name of our guild we are in!

Gohan: Guild? What do you mean by that, Bisca? I have literally never heard of that word before in my entire life.

Alzack: Allow me to explain. Well kid it is probably the best if we take you inside guild hall itself and show it there to you. Maybe it brightens the mood of the other guild members if they see some new faces, oh are you two by any chance interested in joining our guild?

Gohan: And how will that benefit us?

Bisca: You get to go on job requests, make new friends and allies, and earn jewels as a prize of completing those job requests.

Gohan *in his head*: jewels? Must be there way of saying zeni huh? I guess this world is still different from Earth.

Gohan: Well dad what do you think? Do you want to join the guild?

Both Alzack and Bisca: D-dad! How is that even possible?!

Gohan *sweat drops*: I will explain it later inside of the guild.

Alzack *happy tone*: So you two are going to join the guild?

Goku & Gohan: You bet!

Bisca *also happy*: Great! Then without any more delay let's go inside of the guild hall!

Asuka: yaaaayyyy!

* * *

 **A/N:Phew... that is the first chapter done! As said at the top this story begins during the disappearance of most of the fairy tail members which is during the seven year gap, and because Goku's heart is essentially broken, and the only way to fix that broken heart is to have multiple mates, so that allows Goku to have his own harem! I am also giving Gohan his own harem. Natsu and the other fairy tail members will appear, but that will be a bit later. I also want to say that Chi-Chi is not pregnant of Goten, but Goten will appear in this story very soon. How you may ask that is because Goku will impregnate one of his harem girls.**

 **I will try to include ssj4, super Saiyan god, super Saiyan blue and maybe ultra instinct. Goku can already go ssj3, but he can only hold it for a minute. In the next chapter are Goku and Gohan being introduced to the guild. As for the girls for the harem of Goku:**

 **-Laki ( She will be Goku's first and his main. I will maybe give Goten to her. She barely gets any screen time in the anime let alone in any fanfic.)**

 **-Lucy ( I will give Lisanna to Natsu so Lucy can have Goku. I will also try include some NaLi moments :P)**

 **-Erza ( Why not?)**

 **-Mira ( She and Erza will be rivals over who will get Goku's heart faster. She will still have her old personality it's not that I hate her good personality, but I think her old one just fits better.)**

 **-Cana (She will be very straightforward when it comes to Goku.)**

 **-Juvia ( Surprised? I did this because I will give Ultear to Gray. You can expect some Grultear moments btw.)**

 **-Kagura ( Her stern and calm personality can change Goku into a more mature type of guy.)**

 **And now for Gohan's harem:**

 **-Wendy (Pretty obvious.)**

 **-Chelia (I will make it so that she will fall for Gohan and only see Lyon as a friend.)**

 **-Meredy (I know she is like 17 at this point but a bit of Shotacon in everyone's life is a good thing, right? Pls no FBI!)**

 **Well that is it for now! By the time you are reading this I am probably working on chapter 2, so later!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Fairy Tail**

 **I do not own the Dragon ball Franchise or Fairy Tail. Credit goes to their respective owners.**

 **The Dragon ball franchise is owned by Akira Toriyama and Fairy Tail is owned by Hiro Mashima.**

* * *

 _ **Just outside of the second guild hall age x788**_

Goku and Gohan were following Bisca and Alzack up to the small tavern just up ahead. All Gohan could think of was what type of place this guild could possibly be. Goku had felt a few power levels some of them are really low, and some of them weren't as low as he expected, but he was mostly excited about were what type of powers these people used, and if he can maybe learn them as well, so he can improve himself. Alzack is just happy that after four years they finally have recruited two new members. He was also wondering how strong the father-son duo really is. Are they stronger than him? Are they weaker? Are they equals? Bisca on the other hand was still shaken about the fact that Goku looks so young, and still have a child who is around the age of Romeo, not only that she is also wondering if they are even human, because she never ever in her life saw a father who is 16 or 17 years old, she was also wondering what kind of feeling she had when Goku smiled at her. Was it comfort? Was it happiness? Is she seeing something In him? She is ashamed of herself that she was blushing, because of another man's smile beside Alzack. It almost gave her a feeling if she was cheating on him. The two Fairy Tail gun mages and the two Saiyans from Earth were now in front of the door of the guild hall.

"So are you two ready to finally enter a guild hall and become members for the first time of your lives?" Alzack asked.

"Of course!" Gohan replied cheerfully, "it is always fun to meet and know new people and possible new friends and allies."

"I bet Master Macao will cry if he sees you two, it has been literally four entire years since we had any visitors or new members, and most of our members have disappeared mysteriously from the Earthland's surface." Bisca said.

"Master Macao? Who is that? And what do you mean when you said when most of your members have disappeared from this planet's surface?" Goku asked.

"Everything about this guild will be explained Inside, so without wasting any more time let's go inside and introduce you two to the guild!" Alzack excitedly said.

 _ **Alzack then opens the door of the guild hall**_

"Hey you guys we are back! And we have also brought some people here who want to join our guild!" Bisca said.

This caused almost everyone to look at the Saiyans, and then they resumed with they were just doing.

Goku then takes a look around of the small tavern. It looked like a pub or a bar of some sort. He looks to his left, and spots a woman of about 22 years. She had brown round eyes which were behind a pair of glasses. Goku found her hair color to be intriguing, because her hair color is violet, and Goku never saw that color of hair in his entire life, even in the other world during his time when he was dead he has never seen such type of hair color. The violet haired woman wore a red cape supported by a ring just north of her glorious DD breasts, which is accompanied by a dark revealing dress. Her hair was in a long ponytail which is tied with a red ribbon. She then noticed Goku looking at her and decided to wave in which Goku returned the favor by giving her his and Gohan's signature Son grin. This caused the violet haired woman to blush to the point were her face was as red as Erza's hair. She then looked to the other way both embarrassed and angry because she thought Goku was some kind of pervert trying to take a peek at her breasts and we all now how much she hates perverts. Goku then thought back when Bisca looked away while still having a blush on her face.

" _(That is weird… the same thing happend to Bisca today when I smiled at her… what is it with this world? I only gave a smile to that violet haired lady, and she just looked away with a red face. Is it a trend for people to look away at times like this? I will ask it later.)"_ Goku thought.

He then looked to his right, and he saw two men sitting at one of the other tables. One of them looked the same age as the violet haired woman. He had his hair tied in a ponytail as well. The other guy was a big fat guy who also had his hair in a tail. Goku also noticed how much that big fat guy was eating, and getting constantly scolded by the other guy. Goku just simply chuckled at their argument.

He then looked straight forward and saw a guy who was wearing glasses and a hat. He was making a artwork with a huge smile on his face. Goku looked closer at the painting an he saw that he was making a painting of the fat man and the other man with the ponytail while they were still arguing.

More in the back of the tavern was a bar with one barmaid who had a curvaceous figure along with purple hair that came to her neck, and she also wore a green dress and her eyes were also green. The barmaid noticed the older Saiyan, then she looked at his body, and she immediately regretted it because he had type of body where a lot of man could only dream or what Elfman would say: He is really manly. Goku then tried to sense her power level, and do the same thing he did to Bisca and the violet haired woman which is smiling so he did just that. The results were the same: She blushed and looked away. Goku was really starting to get curious about this while situation.

" _(What is up with all of the women in this place? Every time I smile at one of them they just look away with an embarrassed face. I also sense a very low power lever coming from that barmaid which means she probably isn't a fighter. I have to ask This "master" about it.)"_ the older Saiyan thought.

"Well done you two! You can't believe how happy I am right now! If master Makarov was here he would have proud of you guys!" An voice said.

"Where is my compliment?" An sad Asuka asked.

"Oh my bad Asuka, you have also done an incredible job helping your parents with recruiting new members. Everyone wants to go to a guild with such a cute member!"

"You know Macao with an additude like that you might scare those two newcomers straight away. I know you are excited, but seriously man calm down." An other person said.

"I told you to call me master, Wakaba! You know that I am this guild's master for four years now, and yet you still me by my name!" Macao said.

"Like hell I am going to do that!" Wakaba said.

"Ummm… are they going to be okay like that?" Gohan asked.

"Oh don't worry about that kiddo they do every single time. It is actually kind of fun to watch them argue with one an other. We got used to their arguing really fast." Bisca said.

"I am sorry you two my advisor doesn't want to call me master like any other member of this guild. So what are your names actually?"

"Nah it is all good old man. My name is Son Goku, but you can just call me Goku!" Goku said excited like a child.

"And my name is Son Gohan, but you can call me Gohan!"

"Goku and Gohan huh? Sound like cool, and similar names, are you like brothers, cousins or just friends? But if I had to bet I would say brothers!" Macao said.

"Brothers? No it isn't like that. But you are right Gohan and I are indeed family."

"Oh you are cousins! You could have just said that!" Wakaba said almost sure of his thoughts.

"No we also aren't cousins." Goku said as a comical sweat dropped from his face.

"He is actually my father in flesh and blood." Gohan quickly said.

Then the whole guild just went silent. It was so silent that you could hear your own heart beat and the heart beat of other people. Even little Asuka went silent.

"I am sorry but could you repeat that pretty please?" An surprised Wakaba said.

"Just like he said, Gohan is my son." Goku said.

"How can you look so young when Gohan is like eleven years old! You look like an sixteen year old, Goku!" An astounded Macao said.

"In reality I am actually 30 years old, but I will explain the rest a little later." Goku said.

"Okay… then here is an other question: What kind of magic do you posses?" Wakaba asked.

"Magic? I am sorry Gohan and I don't use magic, Well Gohan has some sort of magic in his arsenal, but we primarily use Ki."

"KI?! You mean Ki as in your own life force?! How is that even Possible?! Most people would die if they overuse their own magic resources!"Alzack pointed out.

"It is a long story so I will also tell that later. Looks like we have a lot to explain to you guys, don't we?" Goku said.

"Well you said Gohan has some sort of magic. Mind telling what kind of magic we are talking about?" Bisca asked.

"Back on our home planet, my master thought me some type of magic that allows me to change my clothes or an other persons clothes." Gohan pointed out.

"That sounds like requip magic! Well kid it is certainly impressive to use two different types of magic! And what do you mean with home planet? We used to have an mage who used requip magic just like you…" Macao said, but during the last sentence he sounded a bit sad.

"Requip magic? I am sorry I don't know what that is. Also Ki isn't exactly magic, but if you wan't to call it that, then sure let's roll with that. You sounded a bit sad during that last sentence is there something wrong?" Gohan asked.

"I promise you two I will tell you everything about this guild, and why I sounded so sad during that last sentence."

"The reason why he sounded so sad is because they are all gone." The violet haired woman said walking towards Goku and Gohan.

"Hey you are that violet haired woman I just at one of the tables." Goku said. _"(Wow she looks really beautiful from close… wait a sec… where did those thoughts suddenly pop up from? This is really weird)"._

"My name is Laki Olietta by the way, it nice meet you guys." She said. _"(When people said those three players from the Blue Pegasus guild were handsome I believed them, but this Goku guy seems way more pretty than those womanizers. I wonder what type of guy Goku is…)"_

"It nice to meet you Laki, my name is Goku and this is my son Gohan." He also flashed his son grin which causes Laki to blush like an tomato.

Laki's heart then began to pound really really fast. She began to feel a little heated down there if you know what I mean. For some what reason she saw Goku in a different light than most of the guys she encountered in her life. Her mind could only think about the saiyan. It was as if Goku was radiating Some sort weird waves that was turning on women.

" _(Ooooohhhhh his freaking smile! It is just so pure, innocent and cute! And to top it off he is handsome and sexy as hell for an man who is 30 years old! He is just so perfect! I wonder if I should make him mine? Besides, his kid is adorable as a bag full of puppies! He is like the perfect son and he is just as adorable as Wendy. I just have to Hope Goku isn't married or anything. Maybe I should test him a bit to see if he is the one for me…)"_ Laki fangirled by herself.

"So Goku this may Sound like an weird question and all, but are you already married to someone?" Laki asked.

Goku looked a bit sad when Laki asked him that question. Gohan of course noticed the sad look on his father's face and then felt something beating in pocket. He already know what was making the beating sound.

" _(What is going on? My father just looked at Laki and smiled, and when Laki asked if he is married or not that heart monitor which I caught earlier began to beat. I have to find out what the whole purpose is of that thing!)"_

Goku then felt his own heart beat really fast as if he was feeling attracted to Laki. This feeling was new to him. He never felt this way when Chi-Chi was around him, or when he saw her again during the 23th world tournament.

" _(What is this feeling? I doesn't want to stop! But for some reason it also feels really good… what am I saying!? Come on Goku get a hold of yourself!)"_

"I am sorry that I asked that weird question, Goku. It is okay if you don't really want to talk about it or anything." Laki apologized.

"No it is not an weird question Laki-chan, really all of you guys have the right to know about my and Gohan's past. _(Why did I call her Laki-chan? I didn't even really know her up until this point. Ever since I went to hell and when Gohan told me Chi-Chi was cheating on me my heart has been going insane around Laki and even around that barmaid. Maybe Gohan can help me with this problem.)_ and the answer is, yes, I am divorced since recently."

" _(Oh so he is divorced huh? That means he is single! I already know that this will be my husband for the rest of my life, the only thing I have to do is to win his heart! He doesn't seem like an pervert at all which is a good since I can't stand being around perverts, and besides he already gave me an nickname so that also means that we are meant for each other! Oh Goku I can't wait to make you my lover and make love to you…)"_ Laki thought sadistically

"Now that is out of the way I will say that you guys are more than welcome to join the guild. Why don't you two go to the bar and ask our barmaid, Kinana for your guild marks." Macao said and pointing to Kinana.

"Alright, Gohan let's go get an new family!" Goku excitingly said.

Then the two made their way over to the bar.

"Hey there guys, tell me where you want your guild marks and in which color so I can stamp them on bodies." Kinana said.

"Purple and on my left hand please, Kinana." Gohan said

Kinana then stamped the purple fairy tail insignia on Gohan's hand making him officially a part of Faiy Tail!

"And you Goku? Where do you want your guild mark?"

"Dark Green since it is the color of GI is green, oh and on my right chest please."

Goku then proceeded to take both of his shirts. First he took of his green upper shirt leaving him with his blue undershirt. Laki and Kinana began to blush to and extent where they would almost pass out. That was just the tip of the iceberg because Goku then took of his blue undershirt making him shirtless and exposing his ripped body. Bisca then began to blush as well since he had indeed the type of body some men could only dream of. Luckily for her Alzack didn't notice her. Laki was covering her nose from the massive nosebleed she got from looking at Goku's muscular body. Kinana then stamped the Fairy Tail insignia on Goku's body in the dark green color making him just like his son an new member of Fairy Tail!

"Welcome to Fairy Tail you two! Hopefully you guys will stick around for long. Why don't you guys talk a big with some of the other members?" Macao said from An distance.

Goku and Gohan went to talk and introduce themselves to their new guild members. They first went to meet Jet and Droy. Goku asked Droy if he want to compete in an eating contest against himself in which Droy obliged. Gohan asked Jet why they looked so sad and he said because of "her" disappearance, Gohan wanted to know who he meant but decided to to ask the master. Next they met Reedus Jonah the pict mage. He was now painting a painting of Goku and Gohan with an big smile. Goku admired his art. The next person they wanted to speak to was Vijeeter but he was busy dancing. Then they spoke to Max, he explained a bit about what kind of magic the members of this guild used and about his own magic which is sand magic. Next they arrived by the request board and saw Nab looking at the request board. He explained that it is always a hard choice, picking which job you want, but Warren who sitting at the table in front of the request board counters Nab's argument by saying he hasn't done a job in 4 years. Goku and Gohan simply sweat-dropped from antics. Next up was Kinana the purple haired beauty of a barmaid. She explained about Magnolia and how they were once number 1 in all of this country called Fiore.

"Oh and master what do you mean with "stick around for long?" We aren't going anywhere now that we have made new friends and family." Gohan wondered.

Then the door swung open aggressively almost destroying the door in the proces. There were five men. They were all smiling in a wicked, especially the man in the front of the group. He was also carrying an large metal spiky club. Macao immediately knew who those men are.

"Teebo! What did I told you about coming here?! This place is off limits for you and you goons, unless you have an invention, so get out!"

"This place is always dead, from the morning to the evening. That is one of the reasons why I can't stand these minor guilds! Besides is that a way of talking to Twilight Ogre, the number one guild of Magnolia!? You may have been the strongest guild in this whole country once, but your time is over now! So tell me which guild is better for Magnolia? Our big guild with an large guildhall or your shitty guild?" Teebo asked.

"Don't act all big because you guys have an big guild!" Max said angrily.

"Yeah! We have hope!" Warren said also angry.

"Hope is nothing during this era!" Teebo pointed out.

"So, what do you guys want this time!?" Macao asked while being pissed off.

"This months payment…"

"You still haven't payed them Macao?" Wakaba asked.

"You guys sure are slow with paying your debts." An other Twilight Ogre member pointed out.

"We didn't get decent paying jobs this time! So come back next month and I will pay you double of what I should have payed now!" Macao said.

"Whoa whoa, who was it who payed for this beat-up tavern when it was at the brink of collapse? We payed it!"yet another Twilight Ogre member said.

"If we knew how ridiculous this deal would have been we wouldn't even oblige in the first place!" Jet pointed out.

"What you say, idiot?!" An Twilight Ogre screamed.

"Engough, Jet!" Macao yelled.

"But, master…"

"Come back next month and that is final!"

Teebo just smirked. He was about to kick Macao right in the face, but his kick got stopped by one finger, by Gohan's Finger that is. This surprised both Fairy Tail and Twilight Ogre. Goku just smirked like a proud father.

"What! How can a kid stop my kick so easily!?" Teebo yelled.

"Gohan. What are you doing?" Macao said.

"These guys were about to hurt you master and I am not going to take anything from them!" Gohan then pointed to Twilight Ogre." Listen up! If you want to fight then come at me! I will take all you guys on!"

"Damn brat you think you are stronger than Twilight Ogre huh?! We will kill your cocky ass!" Teebo yelled.

"Really? From what I have sensed you guys are pretty weak. I can most likely defeat all of you with one hand." Gohan smirked.

"Now you have done it! Twilight Ogre attack!"

All of the members of Twilight Ogre then charged at Gohan who was standing there with an confident smirk. Teebo first attacked with his club trying to hit the younger Saiyan. Gohan raised one finger and caught the club. By doing that he again surprised everyone from Fairy Tail and Twilight Ogre.

"What the fuck! That was my strongest hit! How the fuck did you catch that?! Teebo demanded an answer.

"That is simple, it is because you are weak, very very weak."

"I have had it with your attitude!" He then tries to hit Gohan again, but this time Gohan caught the club and snatched it from Teebo's hand. He then broke Teebo's club in two and he throws the pieces away. He then teleported in front of Teebo, and before Teebo could react, Gohan gave him an nasty punch to the gut making him spit blood, and knocking him out of commission.

"Teebo!" The Twilight Ogre members rushed to fallen guild member. Then they turn their attention to Gohan.

"You little punk you are dead!"

One of the Twilight Ogre members was a bit close to Laki. He was getting a bit rusty and decided to flirt a bit with the wood make mage.

"Hey there beautiful. What is a beauty like you doing in this nuisance of a guild? You should totally come with us to Twilight Ogre where there are real men, and not stay with these weaklings you call Fairy Tail, or more like Fairy Fail!"

"Let go! I am not going anywhere with you or goons! All you guys are thinking about is yourselves! You guys don't even care about others!" Laki said angrily.

The Twilight Ogre member didn't take to kindly to Laki's thoughts. He then tries to punish her by squeezing her right breast aggressively in which caused Laki to moan, not in a pleasurable way, but in a painful way. Laki wanted to use her magic on the Twilight Ogre member, but she couldn't use her magic for whatever reason.

"You bastard! What can't I use my magic?! What did you do, you sick pervert?!" Laki asked while being pissed of.

"Simple, I wear anti-magic gloves! If I touch an person with these gloves all of their magic will be canceled. Those effects can only be undone if I remove my hand, but you can't use your magic right now, and if your members wan't to save you, then I will just block their magic as well."

As the Twilight Ogre member was about to harass Laki even more he felt a fist connect to his face sending him flying trough the guild hall, and down the stone staircase. The punch was so hard that his jaw broke on contact.

Laki felt her magic power slowly but surely return to her body. She then looked in front of her and saw the cause of what had send the Twilight Ogre member flying. It was none other than her Saiyan crush Son Goku. He also had a bit more neutral look on his face.

"G-Goku?" Laki said dumbfounded.

"Laki-chan! Are you okay? You are not hurt, are you? I saw him trying to hurt your chest, so I came as fast as I could." He said.

Laki then started crying and hugged the Saiyan making Goku blush a bit. _"You idiot… I could have really used your help… what where you doing and what are the other members doing?"_ Laki asked with tears in her eyes.

"For me, I helped Gohan a bit with those other members. He could have easily took them out on his own, but the master asked me to help him, so I did just that. The others are throwing the knocked out Twilight Ogre members outside. Oh and is your chest alright? Here let me help." Goku then proceeded to touch Laki's right breast to make sure she isn't hurt. Laki didn't care as long as it is Goku who touches her. **(A/N: Gohan's battle finished offscreen.)**

" _(He is actually touching me… *moan* his hands are so firm, soft and gentle… *moan* it also feels so good it is almost making me good… oh Goku I really need you now.)_ as Laki thought about naughty stuff. She moaned a bit out of pleasure. Goku didn't know where she was going with this. He thought she moaned because of the pain so he stopped, much to Laki's dismay.

"I thank you guys a lot for the help you just gave us, but I don't think it was good idea to beat them up that badly. Their guild master will be very mad at us that we did this and will most likely want to start a guild war. You could call me crazy, but did you two just beat them without using any magic? That as something only real S-class mages can accomplish, bravo you guys, bravo." Macao said.

"Don't worry master, we can't let those guys hurt our friends like that. That Twilight Ogre guild is really weak, and they say they are the number one of Magnolia? They didn't even give me a good warm-up." Goku pointed out.

Then out of nowhere a sketch book fell on the ground revealing a lot of sketches made by Reedus. Goku and Gohan then took a closer look at the sketch book they only saw one sketch before Macao picked up the sketch book before our Saiyan's eyes. The only sketch they saw was one with more people, which featured an boy with pink spiky hair who wore white baggy pants and an scarf, you could say he is around Goku's new age. The second person was an shirtless teenager with raven hair also spiky and is probably around the same age as the pink haired boy. The third person was busty Blond girl also the same age as the other two, maybe even younger. The fourth person is an red haired woman in armor who seemed to be older than the rest. The fifth person was an blue haired girl also the same age as the boys. She wore an hat and had her hair in curls, and was hiding behind the red haired woman. There was also a blue cat with wings present. Goku found the women on that sketch to be just as beautiful as Laki.

"Well Goku, Gohan, now is the time to explain everything about this guild and it's history, so listen very closely." Macao insisted.

Both nodded.

Macao went ahead and explained everything about guilds in general and about Fairy Tail itself. He also told the two saiyans about the different mage ranks. He told them that Fairy Tail had 5 S-class mages. Then he went to explain SS-class jobs, 10-year quests, 100-year quests and the wizard saints. He told them why they are called like that.

"I hope you two are prepared for now comes the long and most sad part of this guild's history." An sad Macao said.

Goku and Gohan nodded again.

"Alright then: In our guild there is an tradition where we have yearly S-class trials on a place called Tenrou island. You can only participate if the guild master has selected you to take part. You also have to pick a partner to help you during the trial. The trial is set up in a way that tests your magic capabilities and durability to see if you are worthy of being an S-class mage, be warned only one person at a time can become S-class. You have 5 paths to choose from which used to have 1 S-class member you had to battle. You could be lucky now since there is a 40% chance you only have to go trough a few tests and quickly try to reach since two of our S-class mages left the guild. Or you could be unlucky and lose horribly to Gildarts. There were 5 mages from our guild which were S-class." Then he showed the sketches of Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gildarts and Mystogan. "This is red haired woman here is Erza Scarlet. You two have probably already seen her in the sketch with those other people which I will explain after this. What is the most impressive about her is the fact that She became an S-class mage at the age of 15." Next he showed the sketch of an White haired Woman who is probably 20 years old. She had her hair tied in an similar style as Laki, her outfit was really gothic like and revealing, her nails were also polished purple, and she was smiling in an devilish manner. "This Young Woman here is Mirajane Strauss. Just like Erza she became an S-class when she was 15 years old. She also got the nickname "She-devil or demon" because of her demonic take-over magic. She is also Erza's rival, those two brawled like every day." Then he showed a sketch of blond tall muscular man with blond hair and an scar through his right eye. "This man here is Laxus Dreyar who possesses lighting magic. He is also the grandson of the third guild master Makarov Dreyar, but he Kicked Laxus out of the guild." Then Macao showed an sketch of Gildarts. "Besides our third guild master, I would have to say this man, Gildarts Clive was probably, who used Crash magic, the second strongest of our guild. He was also our guild's ace." Macao showed another sketch of an man with an outfit that basically covers his whole body. "This was our last S-class mage, his name is Mystogan. I don't know a lot about him, but all I know is that went back to his home dimension." Then Macao explained about the other guild members like: Natsu, Gray, Lucy, levy, Gajeel, Juvia and some other guild members.

Once he finished explaining about those guild members he paused for a bit. Goku decided to ask a question.

"So what happend to all these people? Are they doing job requests right now? Are they sick or something?" Goku asked.

Then the whole guild went silent. Some guild members could be heard crying a bit. Gohan was also surprised by the sudden quietness from the guild.

"Something wrong you guys?" Gohan asked.

"Well… about Tenrou island… all of these people I just showed you were in fact on Tenrou island. But then"that" happened …" Macao said trying to hold back his tears.

"And what do you refer to as "that?" Gohan asked.

"Acnologia… the dragon king… he was responsible for the destruction of Tenrou island, thus killing more than half of our guild's members and the third guild master… the worst thing is is that we don't even know why he did that… that monster wiped out an entire country on his own… our guild members stood no chance against him… he is an threat to all of humanity! And to top it off, my son Romeo hasn't smiled even once since that happened!" An now crying Macao said.

Then the whole guild began to cry, Laki who is sitting next to Goku, was crying the most. Goku didn't know what he should do, so out of instincts he wrapped his tail around Laki's waist and pulled her in for an hug which caused her Laki to blush a little. This surprised Gohan yet again since he never did that to Chi-Chi, and he noticed that his dad's behaviors changed when he told him Chi-Chi was cheating on him.

"Wow… I'm really sorry what happened during Acnologia's attack for you guys, but he sounds really interesting! I wanna fight him!" An excited Goku said.

The whole guild minus Gohan then screamed at him for how crazy he is trying to challenge the monster which is Acnologia who is responsible for the death's of their guild mates, and for millions of other people.

"Goku, I know you are strong and you probably are just as strong as Erza or Mira, but even they stood no chance against that monster of an Dragon, Same could be said for the third master who was a wizard saint. Fighting him is just suicide!" Macao yelled.

"Well the how about I tell you my story next." Goku said.

Goku then proceeded to tell the guild about his and Gohan's story. He started telling them about his Saiyan heritage, which asnwered Bisca's question about the furry thinb around his waist, then he told about Raditz, Nappa and Vegeta. After that he told them about Turles and Lord Slug. Then he told them about Frieza, about Frieza destroying his original home planet, and unlocking the super Saiyan from. Continuing his story was about Frieza's survival, and the warning from Trunks. The about Cooler coming to Earth. Next up was the threats of the androids, and his suffering because of the heart disease. He continued about when recovered from the heart disease and his trip to new namek, and encountering the 10 billions of Metal Coolers. After coming back to Earth he was being attacked by androids 13, 14 and 15. He told the guild next about his year in the time chamber with Gohan, and seeing how Gohan became a super Saiyan. After he told them about Broly destroying an entire galaxy the guild became quiet, because that is something Acnologia could never accomplish. Next up he told them about the Cell games, how Gohan went super Saiyan 2, his sacrifice and how Gohan defeated Cell. To top it off he told the guild how he found is way to access the SSJ2 form, learning the fusion dance, and unlocking Super Saiyan 3, shocking Gohan, because he never heard about an third level. And to the end his story, he told them how he got here, how his age has been reverted back to being 16 years old, and meeting Bisca and Alzack.

The guild went silent after hearing Goku's story. They thought that he and Gohan are around Erza's level, but they were seeing two people who can blow up this galaxy, and can probably kill Acnologia. It was really surprising to say the least. Alzack got the answer for his question: Goku and Gohan are billions of times stronger than him.

"So you are an alien?" Alzack asked.

"Mmhm" Goku nodded.

"You can blow up planets?" Bisca asked.

"Mhm"

"Are there some freaky aliens thousands of times stronger than Acnologia on this planet!?" Max panically asked.

"Unfortunately, yes…"

"You died twice?" Wakaba asked.

"That's right."

"You are 16 years old again, both physically and mentally?" An hopefull Laki asked.

"Mhmm"

" _(Yes! He is now younger than me, which means it will be easier to seduce him! I have thank his wife a bit for this, but I'm also going to kill her if I see her for breaking my dear Goku's heart!)"_ Laki thought.

"It is getting dark you guys, so go home and get some rest!" Macao said. "Oh! And Goku, Gohan do you guys have place to stay?

"We do"

" _(Dammit! Is was hoping he would say no, so I could sneak him inside of Fairy hills and try to seduce him there! Well I guess I will have to seduce him later…)"_ Laki thought while being horny, then she came up with an idea." Goku! Could you please show me how you look like being in your super Saiyan state?"

"Yeah sure why not?" Goku got in position." **HRAAAAGGGHHHH!"** He screamed and what the guild saw was an revelation. They saw Goku more muscular, with spiky standing blond hair, green eyes and an golden aura surrounding the Saiyan. This sight made Laki instantly wet, Bisca, even though she is married to Alzack couldn't help but also feel attracted to the Saiyan, same could be said for Kinana. The men were thinking about how strong Goku can possibly be at his max. "I also could show you guys the Super Saiyan 2 form, but I don't want destroy the guild." Goku grinned sheepishly.

" _(That smile doesn't look half bad… he looks kind of cute like that… wait wat am I saying? I noticed Laki being attracted to Goku. Could I say the same for my self? I need to think…)"_ Kinana thought.

"Well now that I have done that, I think it is time Gohan and I find an suitable place to place our house. Well I will see all of you guys tomorrow! Later!" Goku waved while also powering back to his base form.

The whole guild then waved our two saiyans goodbye, except for Laki.

"Wait up Goku!" Laki quickly said.

"Hm? What's wrong Laki-chan? You need something?" Goku asked innocently.

"I wanted to reward you for everything you have already done for me and the guild."

"Okay! I will take everything you have!"

"Well first close your eyes…" Laki grinned.

Goku then closed his eyes, but then he felt something warm but soft touching his lips. He opened his eyes only to see Laki kissing him passionately on the lips. Her tongue then entered Goku's mouth and engaging in a deep French kiss. At the end of that kiss Laki exited his mouth, but you could see the thin trail of combined saliva. She got close to Goku's ear and whispered seductively: " you will be mine one day Son Goku…" and with that she made her way out of the guild. This didn't surprise Gohan really, since he already knew that there was something fishy going on with Laki. This made Kinana feel somewhat jealous for some what reason.

" _(Why am I feeling like that? Was I jealous of Laki kissing Goku? But I didn't feel comfortable watching that happen… and besides he barely even knows me… I need to sleep a night to think about this.)"_ Kinana thought while putting both her hands on her left chest.

"Wow Goku! I am actually kind of surprised that Laki would give her first kiss to you out of all people even if she had just met you. She must really seeing something special in you." Bisca said surprised.

"Y-you think?" Goku said with an blush on his face.

"What's wrong? You're acting like this is your first kiss or something. You were married, right?" Bisca added.

"I may have been married, but I have never done something like that. This was an whole new feeling."

"Are you kidding me? You were married for about 11 years, have an kid, yet you never kissed your ex? Even Alzack and I kissed and we have been together for only a few years! You just keep on surprising me Goku…"

"I guess…"

"Well anyway, I will see you two tomorrow! Have a good night." Bisca waved as she, Alzack and Asuka left the guild to go home.

Goku then made his way to Macao to ask him an question.

"Hey, master I have noticed that whenever I smile to Laki-chan, Bisca or Kinana they would just blush and look the other way. Do you what causes them to that?" Goku whispered.

"About Laki, I can surely guarantee you that that girl has an crush on you, but I never expected Bisca to maybe have an crush on you, because of the way you showed your body, I noticed she was getting aroused in some way, I think Kinana just blushed because she was feeling attracted or something." Macao whispered back.

"I guess that could be true… thanks for the advice master! See you tomorrow! Come on Gohan." Goku waved to the guild.

"See you guys later!" Gohan waved.

"Bye kid! Macao said, but then he thought about what Goku just said. _"(He wasn't kidding… I saw those three blushing because of Goku. Laki and Kinana where surprising, but Bisca?! That can't be the case right? I think she just blushed out of instinct. Goku has to be a lucky dog to have 2 maybe 3 beautiful women falling for him on the day he became part of the guild. Hopefully he isn't dense like Natsu with realizing their feelings. It took Natsu an while to understand Lisanna's feelings for him. I hope Alzack doesn't find out Bisca might falling for another man, because that wouldn't be very good for Goku.)"_

* * *

 _ **Outside of the guild**_

"Well dad that was certainly an adventurous day. So where do you want to place our new house?" Gohan asked.

"When we were in the forest I actually saw an open place with river in the east part of the forest. I also heard that Magnolia is close by, which will be useful if we want to buy stuff, so what do you say?" Goku said.

"Well that seems good enough. Let's go then."

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

 _ **East forest**_

Goku and Gohan made their way through the east forest to the spot Goku found. On their way there saw beautiful landscapes, animals, plants and waters full of fish. Then they finally found the open spot Goku mentioned. It indeed was next to an river with a lot of space. It also was an 7 minute walk to the guild, but they could just get there instantly by flying anyway. Goku then picked up the capsule for the house out of the case and threw it to the open spot. What Gohan saw was an large dome shaped building with an ground floor, and three upper floors. The building was probably a little smaller than the capsule Corp building.

"Wow this building is huge! And we are going to live in here?" Gohan asked.

"You bet, son! This house has everything: An gravity chamber, an second time chamber door, a lot of rooms which aren't necessary because it is just the two of us, an big yard to grow crops, and an garage were we can put the spaceship, an submarine, and even the another time machine in!" Goku responded.

"Wow… just wow… to believe we have all of that…"

"Let's go inside and get some rest!"

"Right"

* * *

 _ **Inside of the new Son household**_

Goku and Gohan first explored the house first and then went to sleep. Goku slept on the first floor, while Gohan slept on the third floor. Why you might ask? Because Gohan wanted to check the weird heart meter as far away from his father.

"Let's see What is wrong with this thing…" Gohan then pulled out the heart meter. "It seems one part of the heart is glowing… but why? Ever since Goku made contact with Laki, this thing has been going insane. Could this mean Laki could be the first one in my Dad's "harem" ? Then an voice called out Gohan's name. It wasn't his father. It was King Kai!

"King Kai? How are you still able to contact me? Didn't you use all of your energy during the last call?" Gohan asked?

"I have recovered enough energy to talk for 5 minutes Gohan, but this is really urgent!" King Kai said telepathically **(All of King Kai's dialogue's will telepathic unless I change it for one time)**

"So what is the urgent news you have King Kai?"

"I have done some research, and found out what might be the true reason is as why Goku needs multiple women to mate!"

"What?! I thought because Chi-Chi cheated on dad that, that the reason is why dad needs multiple women to be with."

"First of all Gohan: are you guys okay on this new planet?"

"Yeah we are doing great! We have even joined a group called fairy tail. They are good guys if you are wondering."

"And are there any women in that "guild" you guys have joined?"

"Why, yes. One of those girls even kissed my dad straight on the lips."

"And did you notice an change in your dad's behavior recently?"

"Not really, but it seems like my dad might be attracted to that woman who kissed him today."

"Just as I thought…"

"About what?"

"Gohan, I think I am almost sure about the conclusion I'm about to make, so listen carefully: Your father went to hell once before to stop Cell, Frieza and some others. Pikkon one of his allies went with to stop them. Pikkon used an move called Hyper Tornado which makes his body overheat, and your dad was close to him.

"Okay what does that have to do with anything?"

"Goku told me once he got back, about how thirsty he had gotten in hell because of the heat Pikkon was giving off, so he did the stupidest thing he Has ever done."

"Which is?" An curious Gohan asked.

"Goku drank from the blood fountain in hell…" King Kai said.

"Ewwww why would he do that?"

"That is just the smallest detail. King Yemma told me that when you drink from the blood fountain, certain effects can happen to someone's body. And in this case your father's sexual lust increased exponentially, and not only that his body now attracts a lot of women which can include even married women thanks to the effects of the blood fountain. Unfortunately those effects are permanent."

"So Chi-Chi was only like 10% of this problem and the other 90% is caused by the effects of that fountain in hell?"

"That is just what I Said, yes. Well I am almost out of energy again, so this is my good bye."

"Bye King Kai."

" _(This really hard to take in. So Laki might attracted to my father because of the effects of the blood fountain. I can't even know if Laki's feelings for my father are real or not… let's hope they are real…)"_ Gohan thought.

* * *

 **A/N: There it is the second chapter! I decided to change the reason of Goku's harem a bit, because this makes a lot of more sense to me. Laki has already fallen for Goku, Same could be said for Kinana so she will also added to Goku's harem. Making Goku 16 years old is maybe a bit too young, but he is 19 anyway when team Tenrou returns so it isn't the biggest deal. I'm not sure about adding Bisca, because some of you guys might disagree by giving Bisca to Goku. I honestly enjoyed writing about Goku and Gohan beating the shit out of Twilight Ogre, because I really hate that guild a lot.**

 **Goku's current harem is:**

 **-Laki**

 **-Lucy**

 **-Juvia**

 **-Erza**

 **-Mira**

 **-Cana**

 **-Kagura**

 **-Kinana**

 **I also set up a poll where you can vote for Goku's harem.**

 **Gohan's harem is:**

 **-Wendy**

 **-Chelia**

 **-Meredy**

* * *

 **Here is also a list of power levels for some characters:**

 **Goku (Suppressed): 10 000**

 **Gohan (Suppressed): 10 100**

 **Vegeta (Suppressed): 10 000**

 **Laki: 140**

 **Natsu: 200**

 **Gray: 200**

 **Lucy: 10**

 **Happy: 3**

 **Bisca: 140**

 **Alzack: 155**

 **Macao: 200**

 **Erza: 300**

 **Mirajane: 310 (Hiro mashima himself said if Erza and Mira would fight, that Mira would be the winner.)**

 **Juvia: 160**

 **Cana: 150**

 **Laxus: 350**

 **Gildarts: 500**

 **Makarov: 600**

 **Kinana: 5**

 **Wendy: 170**

 **Gajeel: 200**

 **Levy: 80**

 **Jellal: 320**

 **Ultear: 250**

 **Meredy: 160**

 **Kagura: 290**

 **Elfman: 175**

 **Lisanna: 130**

 **Acnologia: 1000**

 **Zeref: 990**

 **Cell: 55 Billion**

 **Frieza: 14 Billion**

 **Turles (suppressed): 10 500**

 **Lord Slug: 12 Billion**

 **Cooler: 16 Billion**

 **Android 13: 25 Billion**

 **Broly: 60 Billion**

 **That is all I have for now! I will be working on chapter 3, and please don't forget to vote! Happy new year and goodbye :P.**


	3. Preview

**Warning: This is an preview for one of the more later arcs. If you don't want to be spoiled, then don't read this. I am still working on chapter 3 btw, but this little preview explains something for the future.**

 **Preview: The spriggan beyond the emperor**

 _ **Destroyed future**_

"A world like this…should no longer exist!" Zeno-sama exclaimed.

"Oh no…quick we have to go back to the time machine! Supreme Kai! Gowasu-sama! What are you doing?! Quickly get out of here!" Goku yelled.

"Right! Gowasu-sama." Supreme Kai asked.

"Y-yes" Gowasu said, teleporting him and the supreme kai away.

Bulma then started the time machine. Future Mai, future Trunks and Gohan quickly jumped inside of the time machine. Goku and Vegeta got a hold on of the legs of the time machine. Zeno then proceeded to wipe out the universal threat known as Zamasu. Just as Zeno was about to destroy Zamasu, the time machine quickly went back to the past.

"I will get you mortals for this, I swear even if it is the last thing I do!" Astral Zamasu yelled as he got obliterated.

* * *

 _ **Planet Earthland**_

If have seen some bullshit in my life…like fake losing Lisanna, or when Acnologia tried to kill us, but this! This thing! What the fuck is this thing?! Mirajane said pointing to astral Zamasu.

But then, astral Zamasu began to shake, and got dissolved, making place for the time machine. The guild members could see Goku, and Vegeta hanging from two of the legs of the time machine, they were also in bad shape, especially Goku after pushing his body to its limits with the mastered Super Saiyan Blue. This of course got Goku's girlfriends to worry.

"Dad!" Goten ran to his dad.

"Dear/Goku/Goku-sama!" Goku's harem said respectably.

Goten then got to Goku, embracing him in an hug, but of course that hug kind of hurted Goku because of his battle against merged Zamasu.

"O-ow…" Goku said painfully.

"O-oh, sorry about that." Goten apologized.

"Are you alright, dear? You look very hurt. Did you manage to defeat Black and Zamasu?" Laki said.

"Well I didn't defeat him, but he is taken care of. The Omni king destroyed Zamasu." Goku said.

"How dares that fake Goku-sama to hurt Juvia's Goku-sama! He will pay for that!" Juvia said while being worried about her "Goku-sama".

"To late for that water woman. Zamasu and Black are gone now." Mira replied in her usual cold tone to Juvia.

Gohan, Future Trunks, Future Mai and Bulma then got out of the time machine. Vegeta made his way from behind the time machine. This got the attention of present Trunks.

"Father, mom, future me! You are all okay." Present Trunks said happily.

"Hmph, of course we are okay! I am the prince of all saiyans! I won't lose the likes of that fake Kakarot!" Vegeta replied to present Trunks.

Gohan then landed on ground. Of course Wendy and Meredy saw that "their Gohan" was also in bad state as well just like the other saiyans. Meredy then ran to Gohan giving an direct kiss on the lips, of course made Wendy jealous because of the fact Meredy was kissing her crush right in front of her eyes.

"Hey! You can't just kiss him while he is injured!" Wendy yelled at Meredy.

"What? You don't like how I deal with my Gohan?" Meredy smirked at Wendy, while suffocating Gohan in her breasts.

"If you are worried about me, then look to your right." Gohan pointed at his father who is basically getting piled by Laki, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane, Cana, Juvia and Kinana. Meredy and Wendy just sweat dropped from seeing that.

"Well, Goku do you think those guys are gone for good?" Lucy asked Goku while also delivering a kiss to his left cheek which flipped of the rest of Goku's girls.

"Love rival! You can't just do that to Juvia's Goku-sama!" Juvia told Lucy while delivering a kiss to Goku's right cheek.

"You two obviously don't know anything about handling a Saiyan. Leave this matter to the higher ups." Erza said pushing Lucy and Juvia out of the way. She then kissed Goku's forehead.

"Oh please, tin can you don't know anything about handling my man!" Mira said to her rival. "This is how you do it." Mira then kissed Goku fully on the lips. This made every girl in Goku's harem angry except Laki and Kinana since they have been marked by Goku.

While Lucy, Juvia, Erza and Mira where arguing with each other about Goku, they weren't noticing the action of an certain card mage.

"Mmmm, that was delicious...just as expected from my godly hero…" Cana said licking her lips after she gave an passionate 30 second long kiss right on Goku's lips which made him almost dizzy.

"Alright that is enough arguing for now. You guys are each other's friends, not enemies." Goku interrupted.

"Haaaiiii" all of Goku's girls said except Laki and Kinana.

"(Just when I thought that dense idiot couldn't get any denser, now he is handling all of those girls at once! He finally acting like an real Saiyan.)" Vegeta thought proudly about his rival.

"Where did Natsu and Gray go? Training or something?" Goku asked.

"No, Salamander got tired of waiting for you, so he went with Lisanna on a job request. The stripper on the other hand went on a date with that time woman, Ultear." Mira answered his question.

"I see… Well they wanted to know how to though Black and Zamasu were." Goku said.

"Well, honey, are those two really gone?" Kinana asked.

"I think so, however, I have the feeling that we haven't seen the last of those guys." Goku replied seriously.

* * *

 _ **The continent of Alakitasia, Alvarez empire**_

The spriggan 12 members where currently holding one of their usual meetings, until Ajeel saw something out of the window. It looked to be a pinkish meteor heading straight for the backyard of the Alvarez empire's castle.

"Um guys, is it normal that sky is shitting a Goddamn pink meteor?!" Ajeel asked.

"How absurd there are no such things as pi-" Invel stopped mid-sentence after he saw what Ajeel meant.

The pink meteor then crashed right in the backyard of the castle. August being the leader of the spriggan 12 suggested that they have to check to crash site of that meteor.

"Why do have to do these unneeded things? We are just wasting our precious times by checking that out." Brandish complained.

"Chill out Randi, maybe it will be worth your time." Dimaria said to her friend.

"If it isn't worth my time, then I will shrink you down to the size of an ant, got that, Mary?" Brandish said.

"Nobody is afraid of that Brandish. I am sure we can find something." Irene suggested.

The spriggan members arrived at the crash site of the meteor. August went inside of the crater. What he found was quite unexpected. He found a unconscious young man with an damaged and naked upper body, slightly tinted skin, a tail, accompanied by black pants, and an palm tree shaped hairstyle.

"Would you look at that. Finding a person was the last thing I expected from this meteor." August implied.

August then dragged the body of the unconscious young man outside of the crater. This surprised all of the members. Dimaria, Irene and Brandish got a good look at the wounded young man. They all immediately blushed when they saw his well-toned body.

"(Wow, he looks really handsome and cute! He is definitely my type. I also hope he is single, and that Randi and Irene won't think the same about this hot mess.)" Dimaria thought about the stranger.

"(I may have not been interested in finding any men lately, but this hottie sets up an new bar! Hopefully he likes non-humans. I should make him my own man…)" Irene thought by herself.

"(Nobody will steal this cute man away from me! If Mary or Irene want him, then I will just shrink them until they can't be seen! However this guy looks to be 20 years old or something…you know what they say, the younger the better. Maybe he is into older women and MILFS… Please survive, young stranger.)" Brandish thought.

"Well let's get this young man up to full health and well immediately! Dimaria, stay with him until he wakes up!" August said towards Dimaria.

"Yeah, sure" Dimaria said

The members then went back inside of the castle. August handed the young stranger to Dimaria. Dimaria touched the stranger's abs and was surprised how hard and godly it felt. Brandish and Irene where jealous at their friend because of the fact that she could touch his body.

* * *

 _ **Dimaria's bedroom**_

"(What happened? Where am I? Where did those mortals go? Where did I go? I can't sense Zamasu's Ki anymore. Only one other Ki next to me. All I can remember is that Zeno wiped me out, but how am I still alive? I also feel a lot stronger. I should open my eyes.)" Goku black thought while he slowly opened his eyes. He then looked to the left of him. He saw a beautiful woman with short spiky wavy blond hair, she looked at him with an sexy smirk.

"What are you staring at, mortal?" Goku black said in a cold tone.

"Nothing, handsome. Just your beautiful face and body…" Dimaria said lustfull.

"Mind telling me who you exactly are?" Goku black asked.

"My name is Dimaria Yesta, but you can just call me Dimaria."

"Okay… Well mortal prove your worth by telling me where I am, and where my comrade is." Goku black demanded.

"I don't know, our leader, August, found you in an crater all alone, so I don't really know.

"(It seems like Zamasu didn't make it… I have to rebuild my mortal free utopia on my own then.)" Black thought

"Well, mortal do you know where I am right now?"

"Right know you are in the castle of the emperor spriggan himself. The emperor himself is not here right now, but if he was here, I am pretty sure he wanted to meet you immediately."

"What in the world are Spriggans? A type of tea or something?" Goku black asked.

"No, silly, that is the name of the protectors of the emperor."

"And this emperor...what is his name, and what does he want to reach with this empire?" Goku black asked.

"Emperor Zeref once said that he wanted to exterminate humanity on another continent called Ishgar. Maybe he is there right now." Dimaria answered.

"(As much as I hate mortals, I can't do this on my own. I can sense the KI of Goku form here. I might as well ally myself with these mortals.)" Goku black thought.

"You haven't told me your name yet. What is it?" Dimaria asked.

"Black, Goku black."

"Goku black huh? You almost sound like an alternate version of emperor Zeref." I also noticed a tail. How do you have that?"

"I might as well tell you everything…"

Goku black then proceeded to tell Dimaria everything about his past. From the point where he stole Goku's body, committing mass genocide, Fusing with his other counterpart who has immortality, getting destroyed by the Omni king. At the end of his story, Dimaria was absolutely quiet. She thought she had found a new member who could not only help Zeref, but also help him with taking over the world.

"Wow… I think you might be a million times stronger than emperor Zeref himself… if you were to fight him, then who would win? His immortality is tough to handle." Dimaria asked.

"Immortality is nothing right now… while I was fused, my enemy, Goku used a technique which can terminate immortal beings like your emperor. If your emperor ever comes back, and Goku uses the Hakai technique, then it will all over for that Zeref guy, unless you want me to help you guys."

"Maybe you want to tell that to our leader, August, who is also the son of the emperor."

"Alright then, let's go to that August!" Goku black stood out of bed, but noticed Dimaria blushing heavily. Black then noticed he didn't have a shirt. He saw a white tank top on the drawer to right of him. He wore it, but he felt that the tank top was really tight, exposing his six-pack and muscles under the tank top. Dimaria got erotic thoughts while seeing black like that.

"(Maybe I should have fucked Goku black while he was still asleep… I am never going to get with him, since he hates mortals in general. I would love to rock his world a new one)" Dimaria thought.

"What are you waiting for, mortal?! Are you coming or what?" Goku black Interrupted her thoughts.

"Y-yeah, sorry about that." Dimaria apologized.

* * *

 _ **Meeting hall of the Spriggan 12**_

Goku black entered the meeting hall while Dimaria was suffocating his right arm in her breasts. Brandish and Irene of course noticed what their friend was doing and got jealous. August decided to greet black.

"Alright young man, my name is August, and I am the leader of the spriggan 12. What might your name be?"

"Goku black" he said in his deep tone.

"Would you mind explaining what you are and how you got here?" August asked.

Goku black then told his entire story yet again except the part about Goku using the hakai and his transformations. Irene found him even more Intriguing since she has finally found another non-human. Ajeel found his story to be hilarious, and bursted out of laughter.

"Bwahahahaha! What is that kind of shit story, Goku black? You call yourself a god? You may be muscled , but you look like an wimp!" Ajeel continued his laughter.

All three of the spriggan women then glared at Ajeel because of his laughter.

Goku black didn't take to kindly to his laughter, and to scare him he transformed into an Super Saiyan Rosé. Dimaria while seeing Goku black in his SSR form with the tight tank top instantly got an orgasm. Irene got immediately Heart-shaped eyes while seeing Goku black like that. Brandish was thinking of ways to seduce the god Saiyan.

Everyone minus Goku black blinked and after they blinked they saw Ajeel knocked out on his chair.

"What happened to Ajeel? Goku black do you know what happened to him?" August asked him.

"Simple, I knocked him out cold." Goku black simply said.

"(He isn't lying. He really looks like a god with that pink hair. His speed easily dwarfs that of father.)" August thought.

"How can we even trust you?! Maybe Ajeel just fell asleep, and you took credit for it!" An angry Invel said.

"Mind repeating that?" Goku black said now standing behind Invel.

"H-how is that possible?! You were at the other side of the room an second ago!" Invel asked almost sounding scared.

"Looks your theory has been debunked. I am just too fast for your mortal eyes." Goku black said smiling devilishly.

The three spriggan women blushed again when they saw Goku black's smile. It looked dangerous and hot at the same time.

"Enough with the small talk, I want to do some business." Goku black states.

"Business? What kind of business are we talking about?" August asked.

"I heard from Dimaria here that your emperor, Zeref wanted to exterminate humanity on another continent."

"True… What does that have to do with you?" August asked.

"I know that your emperor is immortal, but that will be worthless if you want to exterminate that continent."

"How so?" Brandish asked.

"One of my old enemies resides on the continent you want to destroy, and he has an technique that can kill immortal beings."

That shocked all of the members except Dimaria because black already told her about it.

"To help you guys out, I would like to join the Spriggan 12." Goku black asked August.

"Well, you are more than welcome to join the Spriggan 12, but the emperor first has to approve." August said back.

"Screw that, he won't probably be back for another 10 years." Goku black countered.

August didn't know what to say so he just did what he thinks was right.

"Alright you are in." August granted his request. "From this day forward the Spriggan 12 will be renamed to the Spriggan 13." August said to all of the Spriggan members.

"You also need the Alvarez insignia, newbie." God Serena said with his dramatic tone.

"(He calls himself a god? More like drama queen Serena.)" Goku black thought.

"Well, Goku Black, where do you want your insignia?" Irene asked.

Goku black then took off his tight tank top exposing his muscles again. Dimaria, Brandish and Irene got extra turned on, because of the fact Goku black was still in his Super Saiyan Rosé which made him look extra hot and stunning.

"Left chest, mortal, and hurry up I want to train."

Irene then stamped the insignia on his body making Goku black the newest addition of the Spriggan 12 or now Spriggan 13.

Goku black then walked outside still wearing the tight tank top, but he didn't care at all. The three Spriggan women got an good look at black's rear, and where turned on even more.

"(Hopefully Goku black likes non human sex… I know I want some divine cum inside of me…)" Irene thought.

"(He looks absolutely stunning with that pink hair… I can't wait when he shows absolute punishment with his cock in my pussy… I can just only dream about him, or I just shrink him and rape him… no he would still be stronger than me.)" Brandish thought.

"(Goku black is mine! I was the one to nurse him back to full health! He should fuck me instead of Randi or Irene! I can't just wait to taste that Saiyan god!)" Dimaria thought.

* * *

 _ **1 year later**_

Goku black returned back from his daily training session in the backyard of the Alvarez castle. He always trains before dinner, and when he gets back he always eats like 50 plates full of food. He got to know the Spriggan members a lot better, but he usually hangs around Dimaria, Irene and Brandish, since they are most nice and caring for him. He sometimes felt something warm but comforting in his heart when being around his three best friends. Thanks to that, Goku black created a soft spot for the three spriggan beauties.

"I am back mortals, hopefully you mortals have cooked something good for dinner" Goku black said entering the dining hall.

"Welcome back, Black! How was your training? Learned something new?" Dimaria asked in a caring tone.

"I have gotten a lot stronger since yesterday. I have noticed something weird. When I power up to my max, sometimes why eyes change to silver for an split second." Goku black then roared out his black evil aura.

"That is Great! You should definitely teach me that as well!" Irene said.

"You are an Dragon, aren't you supposed to breath fire?" Goku black asked teasingly.

Irene then began to fake cry, which caused Goku black to feel some empathy.

"You are lucky to receive an apology from an god, mortal."

"That is not enough, kami-sama." Irene said.

"Then what do you want, mortal?"

"Give me a kiss on my cheek." Irene said pointing her finger towards her left cheek. This flipped off the other Spriggan women.

"You are lucky that I am in a good mood today." Goku black said as got closer to Irene's face to deliver a godly kiss. Irene noticed Goku black closing his eyes, and took advantage of the situation. Irene quickly wrapped her arms around Goku black, and delivered a kiss straight on his lips. This flipped off Brandish and Dimaria, because they wanted to be the ones to kiss their godly friend. Goku black opened his eyes to see that his lips were against that of Irene. Their kissing stopped, and you could see the remains of Irene's lipstick on Goku black's lips.

"I knew I couldn't trust you mortals! You always abuse your existence!" Black said angrily. "But that felt good for some reason, so thanks…" Goku black said blushing.

"Anything for you sweetheart!" Irene said happily.

Brandish and Dimaria could literally kill their witch friend for kissing their crush.

 _ **After dinner**_

"Okay Irene stop right there!" Dimaria said angrily.

Irene then turned around, and immediately knew why they were so angry. She gave an smile.

"Hi there, Mary how do you?" Irene said smiling.

"You damn know what the problem is! You just kissed Goku black out of nowhere!" Dimaria said while being angry.

"What? Can't I just try to seduce my crush?" Irene asked.

Then Brandish walked in with Goku black.

"Hey, Mary didn't you say you wanted to speak me?" Goku black asked.

Dimaria then remembered why she called Goku black out here. Today was the day she was going to confess to Goku black about her love for him.

"Well...ummmm…" Dimaria stuttered.

"What is it? Just say it!" Goku black almost demanded.

"Well the truth is Goku black… I love you… I always have!" Dimaria said.

This surprised Goku black a lot. He knew she something for him, but this is not wat he expected.

"What?" Black asked.

"It is not only her… I love you too, Black!" Irene said.

Goku black got more surprised, because there are now two women who loves him.

"Those two are nothing for the love I have for you!" Brandish said pointing at Goku black.

"So you three are trying to tell me, that you are in love with me?" Goku black asked.

The three then nodded their heads.

"You know… for somewhat reason, my heart has been beating very fast when I am around you three women… what does that mean?" Goku black asked.

Then Dimaria kissed Goku black fully on the mouth. This kiss lasted 20 seconds before they had to separate for air.

"It means that." Dimaria said cutely while looking away.

"What is tha-" Goku black wanted to say but feels yet another soft set of lips touching his. He saw that it was Brandish who is kissing him now. Brandish' tongue entered Goku black's mouth, and black swallowed Brandish' saliva.

"Okay now I am rea-" Goku black said, but he was cut off mid-sentence again by some familiar lips. This time it was Irene who kissing for the second time this day.

She also pulled away.

"Can you just say what that was?" Goku black asked.

"I LOVE YOU" Irene, Brandish and Dimaria said in unison.

Goku black then embraced all three of the women in a hug, because he finally knew what the word love meant.

"I can't choose which of three of you women I love the most… Would you believe me if I said, that I all love you equally?" Goku black asked.

The three women almost began to cry, and embraced Goku black in the hug.

"Yes" the three spriggan women said.

Goku black just returned a smile.

"It is getting late… want to go to bed?" Black asked.

"We will sleep with you, Goku black." Dimaria, Brandish and Irene said.

The four of them then went to black's bed where they all dozed off, after Goku black gave the all a kiss on the lips.

"Sleep Well" Goku black said.

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you liked this little preview. I decided to make Goku blackxSpriggan women a thing. I know That Goku black won't ever fall in love with ningens, but even a God has to have feelings, and maybe I will create a lemon with Goku black, Dimaria, Brandish and Irene. This little preview explained why Goku black cares so much about the spriggan women, and I will also use aspects from the DBS anime and manga for the Goku black arc. I am just going to say this here, but fairy tail will take on the spriggan 13 during the Alvarez arc, while Goku and the saiyans will combat Goku black. That is all I will say for now.**


End file.
